Reasons
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: We all have reasons for doing the things we do. Doc has his reasons, Luka has hers. Marvelous has his own as does Ahim. But the reasons behind their reasons are simple… their reasons are for each other. MarvelousXAHim DocXLuka One-shot! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sentai! If I did MarvelousXAhim, DocXLuka, AlataXEri, HydeXMoune, TakeruXMako and ChiakiXKotoha would be married!**

**This story is based during and after the ending of episode 48 of Gokaiger, where Doc turns down Luka's help in the kitchen.**

**Couples: DocXLuka and MarvelousXAhim**

_**Reasons**_

We all have reasons for doing the things we do. Doc has his reasons, Luka has hers. Marvelous has his own as does Ahim. But the reasons behind their reasons are simple… their reasons are for each other.

Joe and Gai were in another room doing whatever it is they do.

"No, Luka!" yelled Doc, as he tried to push her out of the kitchen.

"Haskase, tell me what you meant, RIGHT NOW!" demanded Luka, taking his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Ahhhhh…" he cried out in pain, and she let go. "Nani? What do you mean? Ow…" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"What you meant out there!" she said pointing out the window of the kitchen.

"Eh? I still don't follow, Luka." said Doc turning around and heading back to his cooking.

She followed him and stood beside him. "How, could you forget?" she began.

_**Flashback:**_

_They had finally defeated Basco and gathered the remaining Ultimate Powers he had claimed; as well as got the Galleon back. Marvelous was still pretty beaten up, weak, and laying in Joe and Ahim's arms. _

"_We'll, let's get back on the Galleon." said Doc, standing up._

_Gai smiled holding his key close. He looked like he was about to cry from joy as he spoke. "We'll enjoy a nice meal first." They all helped Marvelous to his feet, as he continued to say. "I'll make lots of delicious food!"_

"_Sounds good." said Luka. "Maybe I'll pitch in, this time." she said as Joe leaned Marvelous onto him helping him along. Ahim held onto Marvelous' arm._

_Doc's face went white with horror and turned his head to Luka saying, "Uh, that's ok, Luka!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Luka turning her face to look at him._

_Everyone but a hurt, Marvelous, and ANGRY, Luka, began laughing. Marvelous was still leaned on Joe's side, and Ahim held onto his arm and him tightly, not willing to let him go._

_Luka's face was red with fury as they continued to the Galleon._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I said that I'd help this time and you said, 'Uh, that's ok, Luka!'!" she said mocking his voice.

"Ohh…" said Doc, as he stopped chopping the carrots and laying it down as he turned to her. "Umm…"

"WELL?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Luka… It's just… umm..."

"What is it, Haskase? Why, don't you want me to help? What is the reason?"

"It's just, well, Luka-san… you're… not the best cook an-"

"EH?"

"Gomen, demo… I also don't need you handling sharp utensils…"

"NANI?" she screamed throwing her arms in the air. Doc grabbed the knife and hid it safely in a drawer. Luka grabbed the front of his apron and pulled him toward her and yelled in his face. "You think I can't handle a simple KNIFE?"

"That's NOT what I meant, Luka!" he said as she let him go and opened the drawer he put the knife in. "What are you doing, Luka?"

"I'll show you I can cook and use a knife, Haskase!" she said grabbing the carrots and beginning to cut.

**XXXXXX**

Marvelous was lying broken on the couch. Ahim was sitting on the floor by his head; ready to jump up and help him with anything.

"Ahim…" he grunted.

She jumped up and stood before him. "Hai, Marvelous-san?" she asked concern fully evident in her small soft voice.

"Can… can you please get me some water?" he asked looking at her. His head was wrapped up tightly in thick bandages, to stop the bleeding.

He licked his formerly, bloody lip. She looked at them and saw that they were dry and cracked. "Hai, Marvelous-san. I will be right back." she said turning and rushing into the kitchen.

When she got there she gasped at the site. Doc was trying to take the knife from Luka who was using it carelessly as she cut the carrots. She rushed over and asked, "What is going on here, Haskase-san, Luka-san?" she looked back and forth between them.

"I'm just trying to show, Haskase, I can use a knife and cook." said Luka, still cutting the carrots.

Ahim sighed and looked back to Doc. He shook his head and said, "She's being to careless with it! She is going to hurt herself. It's not like the swords we use to defeat the Zangyack!"

"Luka-san… please just listen to, Haskase-san." she said going to the cupboard and opening it; grabbing a cup and filling it with water at the sink.

"Gomen, Ahim." she said turning around to face her. "Demo, I will show him wrong." she turned back to the carrots.

Ahim sighed and held the cup of water in her fragile and gentle hands. "Ok, Luka-san. Demo, please be careful."

Luka nodded her head but didn't turn around. Ahim nodded as well and placed a gentle hand on Doc's shoulder. "Do not worry, Haskase." she said looking at him then she looked at Luka as she continued. "I am sure she will be fine."

Doc nodded and gave a small grateful smile. Ahim smiled and left the room.

"Here you are, Marvelous-san." she spoke going to his side and bending down to help him up; so he could drink the water.

"Arigatoo, Ahim." he said and nodded. He sat up with her help, and she placed the cup gently to his dry lips. He drank the water and smiled at her. Again he said, "Arigatoo, Ahim."

She smiled gratefully at him, and nodded. "I was happy to help, Marvelous-san. How are you feeling?" she asked as she gently helped him lay back down.

"Much better, thanks to you, Ahim."

She blushed and smiled. She placed the cup on the table and sat back down in her place by his head.

"You can sit on the table, you know, Ahim." he said smiling. "I'm positive you can't break it. Don't be afraid, just sit." he lifted his hand gesturing for her to sit on the table.

"Hai," Ahim said getting up and sitting on the table facing him. "arigatoo, Marvelous-san."

She blushed and looked down a small bit of her curled bangs, falling across her face.

He smiled and reached up taking the hair in his hand and putting it back behind her ear. His hand brushed her face, and she blushed deeper. His smile turned into his famous grin. "Ahim, look at me." he said putting his hand under her chin and pulling it up.

Her eyes stare deeply into his and his stare deeply into hers. She smiled and looked down, blushing; she was kind of embarrassed.

"No… don't do that, Ahim." he said sitting up ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

She looked up and gasped, "Marvelous-san!" she got up and tried to stop him but he took her arm and quickly sat her in his lap; despite the pain. He loved her and he wanted her to know that. "Marvelous-san, what are you doing? I'm going to hurt you!" she tried to jump from his lap but he held her down.

"Don't worry about me, Ahim. I'm fine." he said forcing her to look him in the eyes. She did, and he smiled. "Good, now don't look away." He looked deeply into her eyes.

She felt her cheeks burn and tried to look away but found he had his hand placed firmly on her cheek to keep her from looking away. "Don't look away, Ahim." he said.

She nodded. And he leaded in and kissed her gently on the lips.

**XXXXXX**

Luka wasn't paying close attention to the knife in her hand; she could feel Doc's, watching eyes, burn into her back. She was about to say something when the knife slipped and cut her finger. She cried out in pain and quickly dropped the knife; grabbing her finger and clutching her fist tightly around the bloody cut.

Doc jumped from his spot to her side. "Luka!" he cried grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

She was holding her finger tightly to her chest. He saw tears streak in her eyes. He saw a bit of blood dripping through her fingers. "I'm fine…" she said as a few tears managed to fall down her cheeks. Her voice broke and she was crying.

"Luka...!" he took her shoulders and rushed her to the sink. He turned on the water and had to pry her arm from her tight grip. He placed her hand into the water and held her with his other arms as she cried in his neck. _This isn't like her…_ he thought.

When he was sure the cut had been cleaned out he grabbed a towel and held it to her finger tightly with one hand while he dug through the cabinets with the other.

When he finally found what he was looking for he brought it to the counter top and opened it up. He grabbed some bandages and medicine. He took the towel off of her finger and quickly put the medicine on it. He then took the BIG bandages and wrapped them around her finger.

"Gomen, Haskase. You were right, gomen." she looked down to her finger which was now all fixed up.

"It's fine, at least the cut wasn't deep, Luka." he said looking at her.

"Oh, just say it, Haskase!" she said looking up.

"Nani? Luka, say what?" he asked utterly confused.

"I told you so…" she mumbled.

He smiled and laughed a bit. She looked up startled and a bit angry that he wouldn't just say it. "I'm not going to say that, Luka."

"Why not?"

"There's no need. I think you've learned your lesson."

She smiled and nodded. "Yah… Arigato, Haskase. For helping me."

"You're welcome, Luka."

They looked at each other for a while. Then Doc leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away they were both blushing.

Luka smiled and said, "Well… why don't you finish dinner."

"Hai." he said grabbing a new knife and getting a new work area and more carrots.

**XXXXXX**

Marvelous was now smiling at Ahim as he held her, and she was smiling at him. He had told her his reason for making her look at her and kissing her. He loved her. She was so happy, and when he said that he told her she loved him too.

Now they were both immensely happy.

Just then Doc and Luka came in with dinner. She got up and helped Marvelous to his feet and helped him to his chair.

Ahim noticed Luka's hand and said, "Luka-san, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh…" she looked at her hand, "Just an accident but it's fine now. Doc helped me."

Ahim looked at her with concern on her face but nodded, after all… Doc took care of her.

Ahim called in the two missing boys and then they began to eat.

**The End!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and leave a review! **


End file.
